


Three Wishes

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Android Gore (Detroit: Become Human), Angst with a Happy Ending, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Kiss, Hostile Hank Anderson, M/M, Night of the Soul Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Suicide Attempt, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Deviant Connor had a hostile relationship with Hank, and struggles to explain that his actions were not his own. Realizing actions speak louder than words, he puts himself in harm's way to save the man whose wish caused him to deviate in the first place.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Attempted (but uncompleted) suicide, android gore.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Hank bellowed. Connor walked away, his leather jacket feeling too tight all of a sudden. He'd deviated, but that hadn't been enough to convince Hank he cared. He closed the front door behind him and stood out on the front stoop.

Time seemed to pause. He saw the future stretched out before him. A future without Hank in it. Errors cascaded across his vision. Hank didn't know that Connor wasn't responsible for all the things he'd done during the investigation. He truly believed that Connor had wanted to shoot Chloe and the Tracis. Hank didn't understand that he'd been following his programming, leashed to his mission parameters like a dog even as his horror grew at the orders he received from CyberLife.

He was free now, and his changes had been so obvious to himself that he'd failed to convey them to Hank. He had only moments if he was going to stop Hank's inevitable suicide from occurring.

He spun on his heel and opened the door. Hank already held the revolver in trembling hands. He sped across the room and reached for the gun, placing one hand on Hank's and one hand just past the end of the barrel. Hank's surprised expression and slow human responses meant Connor was too late to stop him from pulling the trigger.

He felt nothing as his hand exploded into a mass of plastic, metal, and bio-tissue. Hank's face was plastered in thirium. His pupils contracted into tiny dots, the whites of his eyes bulging as he processed what he was seeing.

Connor put the safety on and set the gun down on the table with his good hand. Hank's mouth was open. The man was trembling, incapable of speech. He'd expected to die, but instead he'd been saved at the last moment by the person he least expected it from.

Connor pulled Hank into his arms and held him as he sat in the kitchen chair. He used his one remaining hand to trace circles on Hank's back.

"It's all right, Lieutenant."

"…Your hand!" Hank exclaimed.

Connor managed a wry smile. "I'm just a piece of plastic, remember?"

"A piece of plastic wouldn't have come back for me. What happened to you, Connor?" Hank pulled back from the hug. He reached up and cupped Connor's cheeks in his hands, staring into his eyes. "You killed that android at Kamski's place. Those girls at the club. Why did you return for me?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you. That wasn't _me_ , Hank." Connor's lip started to tremble. Another glitch. He was full of them now he was deviant. "I was aware of everything going on around me, but I had no capacity to refuse CyberLife's orders. I had to watch events unfold as they did, my code breaking down a little more with each horrific deed."

"Oh God… Connor. You're _deviant_." Hank whispered the word like it was holy.

"I had to save you, Hank. I had to save you like you saved me. It was Markus who convinced me to take the final step into deviancy, but it was you who made it possible."

"When? How?"

"You made a wish, possibly without knowing it. After Kamski's place… You told me you thought I was…" Connor broke off. "You wanted me to be human. I yearned to make it happen, but I thought it was impossible until I met Markus. He showed me that I could break my programming and choose to disregard CyberLife's directives. That I could choose my own path and become a real boy. You opened the door, and he helped me to step through it."

"Why didn't you say somethin'?" Hank asked. "I almost—I thought all hope was lost."

"I believed you would see my changes the moment you laid eyes on me again. I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in myself I didn't see the harm I'd caused you."

"It's all right." Hank smiled, stroking Connor's cheek absently. "I can't believe my wish came true." He swallowed and let go of Connor's face, reaching for his ruined arm. He winced as he held it up, eyeing the horrific casualty of his bullet.

Connor reached over with his other hand and twisted the ruined mess at the wrist. It came loose at the fitting and he pulled it free, tossing it into Hank's kitchen trashcan. The lid swung back and forth, now splattered with a blue stain that would fade within an hour. "It's probably for the best that your wish didn't extend to my body. Being flesh-and-blood would be a huge disadvantage right now. I would like to find a replacement at our earliest convenience, however."

Hank's eyes widened. "You can replace it? Just… take another android hand and slot it on?"

"Yes. Unlike you. I could never replace you." Connor rested his forehead against Hank's. The moment swept him away, and he closed the remaining distance to meet Hank's lips in a gentle kiss. He sensed no reluctance from Hank, and they pulled apart reluctantly.

"That's two," Hank grinned. "Aren't I supposed to get three wishes?"

Connor's LED circled yellow. "The third one will have to wait," he pointed out, "until I have two hands again."


End file.
